Hiccups Story
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: A request by my friend, Waffle the Fox who makes hiccup stories, go check 'em out, their good. But Espio gets hiccups and Vector tries to cure him. Rated T just in case.
1. Hiccups

**This is a request story from Waffle the Fox, why am I making it? CAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND! Anyway, I own none of the characters appearing in this story, that's Sega's credit.**

Chapter 1: Hiccups

It was a normal day at the Chaotix Detective Agency; everything was boring as usual, until and loud hiccup escaped Espio's mouth. Vector looked up and Charmy instantly flew over to Espio.

"Whoa, do that again Espio!" Charmy said. Then, as if on demand, Espio hiccupped again, this one hurting his chest.

"Ow." Espio said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh, cool! I want hiccups!" Charmy cried. "Hey, Vector, how do I get hiccups?"

"Drink or eat to fast." Vector said. Charmy flew into the kitchen and looked for food to eat too fast.

"You should've told him he might choke too." Espio said.

"He'll figure it out." Vector replied. Espio hiccupped again.

"Oh Chaos, I hate hiccups." Espio complained. He hiccupped again.

"They seem to like you." Vector snickered.

"Shut (hic!) up! How something so (hic!) little be so (hic!) annoying?"

"You've lived with Charmy for how long and you're asking me that?"

"(hic!) Good point." Espio said. Vector nodded.

"Now, let's see what we can do 'bout those hiccups." Vector said and lead Espio into the kitchen. Charmy was drinking out of the faucet when the two reptiles came in.

"Charmy, whadda doin?" Vector sighed.

"I'm getting hiccups!" Charmy stated and kept drinking. Vector shook his head and pulled the bee away long enough to get a glass of water. He gave the glass to Espio who almost dropped it after a loud and hard hiccup.

"Hold your breath and drink it." Vector said. Espio didn't say anything and drank the water and hiccupped while swallowing (Hands up if that ever happened to you).

"That didn't help at all." Espio said.

"(hic!)"

"Oh no, not you too Charmy." Vector said.

"Woo (hic!) hoo!" Charmy cried. Espio walked into the main room and walked toward the stairs leading to the roof.

"Espio, where ya goin?" Vector asked, following him up.

"I'm gonna jump off the roof." Espio stated.

"What!?"

"Sometimes, if a person is scared enough, they won't have hiccups anymore."

"So you're gonna dive off our roof?"

"Yep."

"You're crazy, worse then that, stupid."

"I don't care; I want these things (hic!) gone." Espio said, by now, the two were on the roof and Espio stood on the side staring down.

"Long way down." Vector said, peering over the edge. Espio nodded and held his breath as a walked off the side.

**HOLY CRAP! HE JUMPED! ESPIO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. A discovery

**Short second chapter. First chapter has copyrights.**

Chapter 2: A discovery

Espio felt his body plummet to the ground, he opened his eyes and saw the ground closing in fast. _'Okay, I'm scared now!'_ Espio thought and then hiccupped, Espio screamed angrily. "Oh, come on!" just then, Sonic came by and saved Espio from sudden death (Phew).

"You crazy!?" Sonic almost yelled.

"No, I'm (hic!) not!" Espio shot back. Sonic suddenly smiled. "What?"

"You're trying to cure hiccups like that?" Sonic asked pointing to the roof.

"Yes. So (hic!) what?"

"I heard that you get hiccups when someone you love is thinking 'bout you." Sonic smiled.

"So, a lot of people may like me, who's to say its only one person?" Espio said though he had an idea of who it was (Can you guess?).

**Yes, who DOES think of Espio every waking moment? You know who you are. (hint, hint, wink, wink)**


	3. Who's thinking of Espio?

**Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 3: Who's thinking of Espio?

Waffle walked around her room, filled with pink furniture and pictures of Espio, Kaity, Charmy, Vector, and herself cluttering all open space. Kaity laid down on Waffle's bed and again tuned into Waffle's Espio rant.

"Espio is like soooo hot, and strong, and cool, and he's all mine!" Waffle said proudly.

"Yep." Kaity said automatically, she was used to Waffle's talking about Espio, though it never really lasted long.

**æ♥²\░**

"I got an idea, how about you don't think about your hiccups and they might go away." Vector suggested. Espio looked at his friend strangely.

"That made no sense, how can I not think of my own hiccups?" Espio asked.

"Well, you got a better idea?" Vector asked.

"Who's madly in love with me?" Espio smirked.

"Fine, we'll go over if ya wanna see your girlfriend." Vector said walking for the door with Espio following close behind.

_**Kaity the Chameleon (C) ME and Waffle the Fox (C) Waffle the Fox**_


	4. No more Hiccup!

**Chapter 1 for copyrights and the end of chapter 3. Last chapter.**

Chapter 4: No more Hiccup!

Espio and Vector walked to Kaity the Chameleon and Waffle the fox's apartment building and knocked on their door. As usual with their visits, Espio braced himself. Waffle opened the door and instantly tackled Espio to the ground hugging and kissing him.

"Espio! I was just thinking about you!" Waffle said.

"I (hic!) know." Espio hiccupped.

"You have the hiccups? Oh Espio, that's so cute!"

"How?" Espio was now getting more embarrassed about being in public and hiccupping, he was a ninja, and most ninjas didn't get worked up over some hiccups. Now the hiccups were coming more rapidly.

"Everything you do is cute." Waffle replied.

"(hic!) (hic!) (hic!) I think you (hic!) gave me (hic!) the (hic!)ups."

"You don't know how to cure the hiccups?" Kaity almost laughed, but she didn't.

"Oh, (hic!) and you (hic!) do?"

"Yep."

"What!? (hic!) how?"

Well, ya gotta kiss the one giving you the hiccups."

"Sounds good to (hic!) me." And with that, Espio kissed Waffle and pulled away. The four were silent.

"No more hiccups." Kaity said nodding.

"Yes! Kaity, if I didn't love Waffle so much, I'd kiss ya!" Espio said.

"Oh, I don't mind." Waffle said.

"Okay then." Espio ran toward Kaity and kissed her. She quickly pulled away.

"Espio! Why'd you do that!?" Kaity almost yelled and punched his shoulder. Even though she secretly liked it.

"To thank you." Espio smiled. Kaity rolled her eyes and walked into her room.

"Come by whenever, we're always happy to see you guys." Waffle said and closed the door as the two detectives left for the Agency.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio and Vector walked into the office and heard a loud _hic! Hic! Hic!_

"Oh no, what about Charmy's hiccups?" Espio moaned.

"We'll think of something." Vector shrugged and walked into the kitchen to cure Charmy. Espio sighed and sat down on the couch, he didn't feel like meditating right then. And eventually fell asleep on the couch,

**Request is complete. dedicated to Waffle the Fox.**


End file.
